how long? john cena one shot
by kittykins666
Summary: this is for mdodd92! once again wrote over a year ago and is on my quizilla account, message me on that under same name if you dont believe me. just desided to posted it here.


This ones for mdodd92! Hope ya like it :)

"Hey Morgan, Can you please come here?" Yelled out my best friend, Johnny boy. some of you might know him as WWE Superstar John Cena but to me he is just John.

"Yes-m?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen of my house.

"We need to talk." He said looking me in the eyes. I now know that he wasn't going to be joking around.

"Okay about what?" I asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Well... Morgan, I have to go back on tour." I could feel my heart breaking. John has been out for a few months after his peck got ripped. No thanks to Randy Orton, but in a weird way I was happy that Randy did what he did, He sent back home the one I loved. Yep, You heard me I love John but have never had the guts to tell him, scared that he might walk out and never talk to me again.

"WHAT!!! John what about your shoulder?" I yelled at the start in angrier that he did care about his body which I loved so much but after I asked it was because of his fans and he didn't want to be forgot.

"You know what I don't want to know. John, I just don't want you to get hurt again. But if it's what you want then fine." I said still a little pissed but more heart-broken than anything else. I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I slammed the door and went over to my bed hugging my pillows. I looked over at the picture that was on my nightstand. It was of me John and Phil (CM Punk) Us 3 were pulling crazy faces. Phil was amazing guy, he was my best friend only 2nd to John. I smiled as I touched the photo frame.

"I miss thoughts days." I heard a voice behind me.

"You're not the only one." I said getting off of my bed and walking over to my closet.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I am going to take a shower. If that's okay with you." I said back giving a little more attitude then intended. John nodded as I walked into to the hallway and into the bathroom.

I just finished washing my hair when the shower door opened to a sad looking John Cena. I squealed my high pitch squeal then he covered my mouth.

"JOHN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I yelled at him while pulled a towel around me that hung over the top of the shower and turning the water off.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." He said still looking sad.

"I'm not mad at you it's just HELLO? I WAS IN THE SHOWER NAKED. DUH!" I raised my voice at him again.

"I know and I'm sorry I just wanted to know something." He looked me in the eyes while saying that.

"And what's that?" I raised my right eyebrow at him. His hands started to play with each other.

"Well if I asked you out would you say yes?" he asked looking at the floor of my bathroom. A million thoughts rushed though my head. _Is he asking me out?_ or_ What should I say? I can't lie to him and he knows that. _Were the main ones that popped out at me.

"Only if you meant it." I whispered mainly to myself kind of hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"REALLY?" He said loudly and happy. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Dude, What are you doing?" I asked somewhat dizzy after put me down.

"This." He kissed me only the lips.

_WOW! So that's how it tastes when you kiss John Cena. Well... When he kisses you. I thought to myself as I smiled at him._

"So?"

"So... What?" I asked confused, causing him to chuckle.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked still with the smile on his face.

"Yeah. Of course I will." I said chucking too. I walked back into my room

"You know, I never thought that I would of asked you out while you were in your towel." He smiled yet again.

"Just how long have you liked me for?" I raised my eyebrow yet again.

"A few years. What about you? I know you have liked me but I don't know from when." He kissed my cheek as I found a top to put on.

"Love at first sight." I said not listening to what I was going to say as it came out before I could.

"Love huh?" I started to blush realizing what I said when he said it back.

"I love you too" he said kissing my neck.


End file.
